Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A display device such as an OLED display or a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes various thin-film transistors (TFTs) capacitors, and multiple wiring lines. A substrate on which the display apparatus is manufactured includes fine patterns of the TFTs, the capacitors, and the wiring lines. Complex connections among the TFT, the capacitors, and the wiring lines allow the flow of electrical signals that result in images being displayed.
An OLED, used in each pixel circuit, includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an interposed organic emission layer, and generates light when excitons when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are combined and drop from an excited state to a ground state.
Since an OLED display is self-emissive and does not need source separate backlight, OLED technology has favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, lightweight, and thin profile, a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a rapid response rate. Thus, OLED displays are widely used in personal mobile devices such as MP3 players or mobile phones and televisions (TVs).
As market demand for compact and high-resolution displays have recently increased, research has been directed to an efficient arrangement of a TFT, a capacitor, and wiring lines included in a display apparatus, a connection structure, and a method of forming the TFT, the capacitor, and wiring lines.